


Cat and Mouse

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Write to Rank [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Action, Angst, Contest Entry, Damian & Terry - Uncle/Nephew, Family, High speed chase, Misunderstandings, Write to Rank, Write to Rank 1, Yellow Belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Damien hates the idea of Bruce replacing his beloved brother, yet said actions speak to him more than words regarding how cold the old man is.
Relationships: Terry McGinnis & Damian Wayne
Series: Write to Rank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824964
Kudos: 6
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2018), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), MinorFandomFest, Platonic Relationships





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Batman Beyond or Batman. I'm super late getting up the stuff I've written for Write to Rank for the Action profile over on Wattpad. This was finished back in March, and I've not gotten around to posting this until May. I thought the goal was to write a five-hundred-word total story, but in reality it was 500 wordds or less. The prompt for this one was high speed chase, and this is what I came up with continuing with my alternative origin for Terry.

The ache he felt never went away.

People said, " _time heals all wounds_ ", yet the joke about the therapist getting stabbed by his patient honestly epitomized how Damien felt every day since Nightwing died. Coming back from training at a monastery in the Himalayas for Alfred's funeral, the old wound festered upon finding the old man provided no gravestone for Dick Grayson. Finding out his half-sister Helena changed her name to Mary and had a kid honestly didn't help his mood.

This time, the old man managed to open the wound father than Damien ever imagined. After all, Bruce picked a Batman that wasn't _his_ Batman.

He sat on his motorcycle, waiting as the rain soaked his clothing. A series of explosions echoed through the night, putting his trap for the cape crusader into action. The wheels of his bike spun, darting out from other the overhang onto the road. Water blocked his view as he looked back, catching sight of the new crusader in the newest Batcycle. Revving his engine, Damien urged his vehicle to go faster, his mind focused on making Bruce hurt in the manner he did.

With ease, his bike darted between other vehicles, yet he also heard the sirens blaring.

" _Stay out of this Gordon._ " The Batcycle moved through the streets with far more ease than the police cars, yet the new Batman wasn't used to the new vehicle. Damien looked forward, knowing his plan of drawing the new Batman out of his flying Batmobile onto the ground worked. He took his own bike up onto the edge of the highway, knowing full well the police couldn't follow, yet the new Batman would. " _Well, if he's at least half-way decent._ "

Ignoring the fact his plan to obliterate the new Batman depended on said person having some ounce of skills, he continued letting the young man chase him down, glancing back again. Through the downpour, he saw the Batman kept up, twisting through more cars as they headed further and further out of the city limits. The wheels squealed, the rainwater making traction a difficult thing, yet Damien felt the rain gave his plan a personal advantage.

He turned off the street, heading through the gate of an abandoned factory he'd cut earlier on. He gunned his motorbike around a corner of the building, knowing full well his opponent didn't know the terrain like he did. As such, the Batman didn't expect Damien's move of backflipping off his motorcycle. As his bike crashed into the wall, his hands grabbed the others' shoulders, throwing them both onto the ground as both bikes collided, causing a major explosion.

They both found themselves thrown back, but Damien drew his blades, surging forward to attack the intruder, deflecting the Batarangs with ease. The new Batman's fighting skills lacked, so bringing him down proved easy, as did removing the mask before the kill. Terror was in the eyes, yet he recognized them. "Terry?"

Something collided with his body, sending him off the teen. Damien's hand reached up, ripping off his opponents mask to reveal another familiar face. "Grayson!"


End file.
